


Matching Wounds

by Set_WingedWarrior



Series: Inktober 2019 [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Minor Injuries, TRIGGER WARNING: handholding, chi vuol intendere intenda, waking up in hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: Ruby wakes up with bandages and a sleeping Weiss leaning on her bed. Couldn't expect any less from "the best teammate she'll ever have".INKTOBER Day 29Prompt: Injury





	Matching Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive and doing what I can to complete this challenge, even if late ^^"

Ruby slowly gained her consciousness back, and tried to open her eyes. Only one of them opened. She brought her hand to her right eye and felt some sort of bandages covering it up.

She looked around: she was in a stark white room, well-tucked in what she assumed was a hospital bed. And beside her, of course, stayed Weiss; she wouldn’t have expected any less from “the best teammate she’ll ever have”.

The ex-heiress was sitting on a chair, her head resting on her folded arms over Ruby’s bed. She probably just collapsed waiting for her to wake up; it wouldn’t have been the first time.

The now more awake girl looked around to see if the rest of her team was there as well. Unsurprisingly, they weren’t. Weiss always made sure that all of them got their rest, even if she had to kick them out herself. It’s always been like that, but Ruby suspected that Yang and Blake’s new relationship and consequential clinginess played a huge part on it too now.

Ruby considered to let her partner sleep, she probably had a late night watching over her, she clearly needed it, but she also knew that Weiss would want to know she was awake. Last time she didn’t tell her, her partner didn’t take it very well. So Ruby decided to just wake her up to reassure Weiss that she was okay.

Maybe that way she would’ve gone to get proper rest in an actual bed too.

Gently, she pushed her shoulder “Wakey wakey” Weiss mumbled something “It’s time to wake up sleepyhead.”

“…Ruby?” Weiss finally awoke “Ruby!” and so did her worries. The girl launched herself toward the team leader’s arms, holding her tightly “Thank the gods you’re okay!”

Ruby didn’t even have the time to reciprocate the hug that Weiss already pulled back and gave her a look of disapproval “You dolt! Do you have any idea how worried I was! What were you thinking, jumping in like that! It was reckless! When I saw you still and the blood coming from your head…”

Well, that explained the bandages around the head.

“Relax Weiss! I feel okay, I’m okay!”

“Are you sure? I think you might have a concussion.”

“Did a doctor say that?”

“No..?”

“Are you a doctor?”

“…no.”

“Then I’m pretty sure I’m fine.”

Weiss sighed “Okay. But about your eye…”

Ruby’s face fell, showing a first real sign of worry. “What about it?” It was indeed bandaged but she didn’t feel any pain. Could painkillers be that strong if something really _bad_ happened to her?

Ruby unconsciously moved her hand to touch it. She applied just a bit of pressure. It hurt.

“Don’t touch it, you idiot! You’ll just worsen your wound!” Weiss took her hand away. “It’s just a superficial cut but it was bad enough to get the stiches. Don’t ruin that work please.”

Ruby sighed in relief. Her eye was still there. “Can… can I take them off? I want to see it.”

“I… I don’t know Ruby.”

“Pleeeeeease?” she did her best to do her puppy eyes with one of her weapons out of order. It worked just fine.

“…I guess letting it breath for a while won’t hurt.” Mindful to not hurt her, Weiss delicately unwrapped the bandages around Ruby’s eye and head, like a present you got from someone so important to you that you don’t want to ruin the paper.

Her touch was so delicate that Ruby almost leaned into it.

A few moments later her eye was free to breath. It took her a moment to adjust to the light but it seemed to work perfectly fine. “Can I have a mirror?”

“Sure.” Weiss quickly worked to ger her what requested.

Ruby looked at her reflection. A cut was over her eye, dividing it almost perfectly on half. It didn’t seem too bad, her eye was safe and completely functioning as she could tell so far, but it was clear it would’ve left a scar eventually.

“It’s not so bad, I’ll get a supercool scar!”

“You dunce.” Weiss sighed, giving up on her usual temper but not on her worry “This could’ve been so much worse. Please, try to be more careful next time.”

“But Weiss” Ruby showed off one of her goofy carefree smiles “We match now!”

Weiss was taken aback from that statement, and for a moment Ruby feared she might have gone over the top with that one. But then she heard her partner’s laugh, that soft sweet laugh that was reserved for her only. And so Ruby knew everything was alright.

“You dolt” Weiss happily sighed, then gently took her hand “I guess you’re right.”


End file.
